Valentine Surprise
by Amy Mizuno
Summary: Heero had a surprise for Duo on the Valentine's Day...


Author: Amy Mizuno (deathscythe_shinigami@hotmail.com)

Archive: fanfiction.net, Star's Gaze, my site, DHML… If you want, ask me first. 

Category: Yaoi, Sap, AU, Valentine, POV

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: mention of 2x1 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters are property of Bandai, Sunrise, & Sotsu Agencies....*sniffles* I'm just borrowing them! 

Note: This fic is for Valentine. Happy Valentine's Day people! ^_^

Valentine Surprise

Today is the February 14th, as we all know, today is Valentine's Day. 

All I wanted to do was to stay in bed and cuddle with my koi for the whole day. But nooo, instead we have to come and get stuck in this boring English class for two hours. 

Well, at least after this class, I can finally stay with my beautiful lover all alone for the entire evening. I presume that we will have a fancy and romantic dinner together like every other Valentine's Days we shared. And after that… I would probably screw my blue eye lover silly for the rest of the night. 

Oh lookie! Five more minutes left, then I… we can go home. 

Wait! Why everybody is giving me that look? Even the teacher. It seems like they all know something that I don't. And I am sure that it involves me. Well duh! Ain't that obvious? 

So, what's gonna happen now? I have an impression that I will know the answer very soon.

Heero stands up from his seat, and slowly walks towards me. Does my Japanese lover look… nervous? Just like the first time that he told me that he loved me. 

"Heero?" 

"Duo…I…" My lover begins anxiously. 

I am well aware that all our classmates and teacher are looking at us with great interest. 

"Heero? What is it, love?" I am trying hard to ignore the giggles of the girls and encourage my koibito to go on. 

"Duo…" My usually stoic boyfriend stops again. I know that he must have something important to tell me, he is just trying to figure out how to say it nicely. 

I stare into my lover's amazing cobalt blue eyes and give a sweet smile. "Nani?" 

He swallows nervously and begins his speech once again. "Aishiteru, Duo. You had captured my heart the first time I ever laid my eyes on you." 

I am astounded by Heero's romantic words. He has never been very vocal. He just isn't used to vocalizing his feelings. Mostly, he shows me how much he loves me, he has rarely told me that he loves me personally, and never openly in public. And now, he is actually having this sweet talk with me in front of the whole class. 

"…Um… Duo?" He is now even more nervous than before. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do… Do you want to stay with me forever?" His hand is fumbling in his pocket and he takes a black velvet jewel box from his pants' pocket. 

I eye the box with widened eyes. It couldn't be what I think it is… could it? 

My koi opened the box and revealed a golden ring set with a gem that is the exact same color of my eyes. I gasp softly when I see that magnificent ring. It's absolutely gorgeous. 

Then he kneels down in front of me. "Will you marry me Duo?" 

My amethyst eyes look deeply into Heero's bright blue ones. All I can see in them are the bottomless and sincere love that he feels for me. My lips slowly form into a blinding smile, and I answer without any hesitation, "Yes, of course koi." I then hug my love tightly. 

Loud cheers are heard from every corner of the classroom when Heero slips the lovely gold band onto my finger. We pay no attention to all the applause and cheers of the others. All we care about is each other. Our lips meet, our tongues dancing feverishly around one another. 

"Ahem. I don't want to disturb you two love birds, but it's time to head home now guys." Our English teacher states with a bright smile on her face. 

We reluctantly part from the hot kiss. I promise to myself that we will do a lot more than passionate kissing when we get back to our little apartment. 

People filed out of the classroom. We are the last ones to leave. By the time we step out of the class, practically everyone in the school is aware that we are engaged. News is surely traveling around very fast. Especially if the news is involving us, the perfect couple of the campus as everybody said. 

We ignore all the gossip that is floating around the school and head home with our hands joined together. 

Well, this surely is the happiest and the most surprising Valentine's Day I've ever had. 

OWARI

Author's Note:   
Sorry guys! I know this is a bit short, but this all I have for now. I'll try to come up with something else soon. 

Amy


End file.
